


Experimental Love

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia, 宇宙パトロールルル子 | Space Patrol Luluco (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Humor, One Shot, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Two girls are having a picnic, a simple and safe affair. Well, it should be one.
Relationships: Sucy Manbavaran/Midori (Space Patrol Luluco)
Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741
Kudos: 6





	Experimental Love

“Are you really sure you can be here?”

“I’m my own boss. I think I can spare a bit of time for myself”. 

“I’m sure it doesn’t work like that”. Sucy frowned. “Besides, don’t you have a number of guys higher than you? I recall you at least mentioning there being a burning skeleton guy running the whole Space Force. So, you still to take orders from someone”. She smirked. “Right?”. 

Midori grumbled to herself before replying with “Fine, it’s actually more complicated than that. You couldn’t let me be cool for a moment, could you?”.

“Stupid acts like that aren’t cool. You can do better than that”. Sucy seemed to be actually disappointed. 

_It was a cool line_. But Midori decided to give up on convincing Sucy of that. She instead picked something else to eat out of their picnic hamper. Sucy smiled, then picked up a notepad she had and started writing.

They were having a picnic just outside the grounds of Luna Nova Academy. It was something Midori had put a lot of effort into making possible. It had taken a lot of effort with the piles of work to be done. Still, she had managed to get a bit of leave. She had decided to use it to see someone that she had not seen face to face for a while.

Their relationship was an odd one. It was a very long distance one, requiring travel across the stars. The easiest way to get here was to get Luluco to give her a lift. But she was busy dealing with a mission. Midori took her job as the chief for the seriously enough that she wasn’t going to use her authority or friendship to make the Universal Trigger give her a ride for a date. Instead, she had to hire a spaceship.

The Ogikubo unit of the Space Patrol was something she was proudly in charge of. It was her department. So it was going to be one that ran properly and effectively. Yes, being a member of the Space Patrol was something she had committed to with little interest in the job. But running the Ogikubo department was different for her. Being entrusted with the power of being in charge was sort of cool. Plus, it was a lot like running her old smuggling ring, but with different and more interesting challenges. 

Midori gazed upon the scenery around them. The green fields and trees were quite a contrast to the grey urban mess she was used to. This countryside location was quiet and serene. There was no way she could personally live in a place as isolated as this. But it was great to know a person who lived here and to be able to visit it. This was so convenient. It was also ideal for a date. She felt relaxed as she sat there in these idyllic place.

_Yeah, this place is really nice._

A lot of what they had in their hamper was normal human food. “A lot of humans eat some really boring stuff. But you always have some good food available”. She picked out one of the unique items that Sucy had made. Sucy seemed to know of a lot of unique plants and animals that were really tasty. Well, they were to Midori. Sucy’s friends apparently didn’t like any of it. 

“It’s nice to see at least one person still has good tastes”. Sucy was smiling. “Most of the people wouldn’t be willing to eat that. Most people complain about about how it looks weird and is probably deadly or something”.

“That’s stupid”.

“I know”. Sucy picked up another sandwich and took a bite. She then added “I know a lot of what I give others is, well, unusual. But the risk is never that high”.

“Yeah. You know what you’re doing”.

“I do. Besides, you need to do some experimentation if you want to properly study and research like I do and experiments on people are more useful to me”.

Sucy went back to writing in her notepad. As she did, a memory of the first time her department of the Space Patrol visited this place stirred in Midori’s mind. She recalled that Sucy had fed Luluco something and that it had nearly killed her. It seemed silly to consider the possibility that she was thinking of. But she knew Sucy had experimented on her friends in the past. It occurred to her that an actual alien like herself would be a remarkable test subject for someone like Sucy.

“Wait a moment!”. She gave Sucy a suspicious glare, her third eye even moving forward. “You’d better have not put anything poisonous in here”.

“Why are you asking that?”. Sucy gave Midori a confused look for a moment before she she made the connection. “If this is about Luluco, I thought that she was trying to rob us. Plus, she lived, didn’t she?”.

“With a shorted lifespan”.

“Given that I thought she was a threat to this place and our magic, I’d say that was not much of a loss. Besides, you’re my girlfriend. Would I do that to you?”.

“You’d do it stuff like that to your friends, Akko and Lotte. You’ve told me so yourself”.

“Don’t stress out so much. It’s not good for you”.

Midori sighed. _This is stupid_. She then picked out a purple mushroom with bright yellow spots on it and ate it. _These are really tasty. Even if she’s possibly giving me this stuff to experiment on me, it’s still delicious._

She then stared up at the clear blue sky. “One day, I really want to take you out there. I know I complain about the office work and stupid jobs I have to do, but it’s definitely worth it to be able to go to the places I’ve been to”. 

Sucy rolled her eyes. “I still have a lot to do before I’ll get to graduation. I still need to complete my education. Not all of us can get dream jobs at your age”. 

“I wonder if you’d say that if you saw the paperwork I have to deal at times. Plus, some of the people I’ve had to deal with have been really annoying”.

“Yeah, I guess there’s that. You’ve mentioned that just dozens of times”. Sucy laughed, then joined Midori in looking up at the sky. “It’ll be cool when I can travel with you”. She gestured upwards. “There’s so much out there to see. I bet I could find some really interesting stuff to bring back and research. Plus, you make everything up there sound amazing. You and your friend have had some really cool adventures”. 

Sucy looked at Midori. “I want to travel the stars and I want to do it with you”.

“I’m going to make that happen, definitely”. Midori grinned confidently. “I’m looking forward to it more than anything”.


End file.
